Harry's Little Dividend
by Phantanos
Summary: Summer was Interesting for The Chipmunks. Their girlfriends' growth spurts, Harry marries their mom, and Dave now has a steady girlfriend. What will happen in the next to final tale?  In - The Trouble with Uncle Harry!- series
1. Chapter 1 A Big and Bigger Surprise!

**Harry's Little Dividend. **Chapter 1. A Big and Bigger Surprise! ****

**Written by Phantanos. ****Based on Characters from: Alvin and** **The Chipmunks. ****Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The vacations were almost over... It's now mid August. School would be starting again soon.<em>**

**_What a vacation for The Chipmunks._**

**_Their girlfriends,( The Chipettes), have had growth spurts._**

**_Their mom marries Uncle Harry; and Dave has a beautiful girlfriend._**

**_What's next?!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Chipmunks' bedroom...<strong>_

The summer night was hot and humid. Alvin and his brothers were turning in their sleep.

They just finished a relief benefit for the town of Tuscaloosa, Alabama. The jet lag still left them semi groggy.

Sweat was riding down their brows. They had the fan on. Yet the boys were heating up!

Alvin just couldn't take it anymore. He struggled to get out of bed.

Grabbing his towel, he made his way to the bathroom. The cold water felt good.

He reached for the soap and he noticed that his arms looked a little bigger?

Nah! The eyes are playing tricks. After the shower, he went to comb his hair. That was when it dawned on him...

His chest and shoulders were broader.."I just had a growth spurt!", he said to himself. " Should I Wake Dave?."

Then he thought it better wait til morning.

He went to bed and watched his brothers squirm in their sheets.

"They are going to be surprised in the morning!", chuckled Alvin.

_**Morning at the Miller house**_

Christine used to her routine at the mission, got up first.

After a refreshing shower, she set up the kitchen. She fed Kitty first and then she prepared everyone's breakfast.

After she put out the cat, Christine made her way to The Chipettes bedroom.

There they are.. The little sweethearts.

She tried to jostle Brittany awake.. No luck. What ever dream she was having. It held her good.

She then went to Eleanor. She whispered in her ear,"Theodore's back from his trip!"

The sweet and stout chipette quickly arose. She hugged Christine and ran to the bathroom.

Christine then went to Jeanette. The one she calls little Sis. She takes her hand and gives it a little tickle.

A smile forms on Jeanette's face; when she sees it's Christine. She says, "Hi big Sis!"

Christine responded,"Morning to you little Sis. Can you help me with you sister Brittany. She wont get up."

Jeanette put on her glasses and looked at Brittany.

She smiled and said,"Don't worry Christine. Go help Miss Miller get up. Eleanor and I will get her up."

Christine smiled and kissed Jeanette's cheek. She then made her way to Miss Miller's room

Eleanor, (who just came back from the shower), saw Jeanette trying to wake Brittany.

She called out to her sister," Is she being a diva again?"

When Jeanette nodded; Eleanor said,"Laughter is the best medicine."

Jeanette smiled because she knew what that meant.

She climbed into Brittany's bed, and pulled up her sister's arms.

She grinned a slightly wicked grin when Eleanor unbuttoned her pajama top exposing her belly.

Eleanor said, "Rise and shine!" ,while she started to tickle her elder sister.

Brittany was jolted awake. She gasped for air while she laughed out,"Wait..ha ha..til..oh oh.. I get...he he... my hands... ha ha... on you two!

_**At Harry's home.**_

He had gone on tour for half a month with his nephews, and arrived late at night.

Finally recovering from jet lag, Harry stirred from his long sleep. Vinny was asleep when he arrived that night.

He kissed her as she lay facing away from him.

Funny two weeks after they wed. She had suddenly gotten moody with him.

She insisted that he go roadie for her boys at the benefit concert.

Prior to him leaving she kissed him and said she would explain when he got back.

He kissed his Sweet Vinny again and she awoke.

At the sight of her husband; she started to weep. She said,"I'm sorry for treating you so coldly Harry."

He smiled and said." It's O.K. You see. I'm back and I still love you."

She smiled and said," You want to now know why I was so moody?"

Harry said "Please tell me and I'll take care of it."

Vinny smiled and said," I think you'll have to take care of them."

Harry was puzzled by what Vinny said.

She then blushed and pulled away the bedsheet from her swollen tummy.

Harry place his hand on it and smiled when he felt something move!

He is going to be a father!


	2. Chapter 2 A Growing Family

**Harry's Little Dividend. Part 2. A Growing Family. **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and the Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning at the Seville house<strong>_

Dave was in the kitchen, enjoying his morning cup of coffee.

He kind of missed old Harry. Having chats with him was enjoyable.

Harry was great being a roadie. After all... Being a one time con-munk..;

and always on the run...

He practically knew almost all the shortcuts... Out of all the towns they visited.

He also came in really handy, when someone was trying to fleece Alvin and his brothers.

It takes an ex con... To spot a con.

Harry had come a long way from his criminal past.

"He was lucky his brother unconditionally cared for him and Vinny's love helped reform him." , thought Dave to himself.

The doorbell rang as Dave finished his coffee.

When he opened the door, and saw Christine, he felt his heart race.

He wondered," Was this due to the coffee buzz or to Christine smiling at me?"

She reached up and kissed him.

In his head he said,"No coffee buzz ever felt that good!"

The pair would have stayed there all morning; if it weren't for a sudden crash from above.

They dashed to the chipmunk's room to see what the fuss was about.

They saw Simon and Theodore trying to pull their jerseys over their heads.

While Alvin was in bed laughing at the two, who kept on walking into things.

"A-l-l-vin! Are you up to your pranks?", hollered Dave.

"No Dave. Mother nature has.", said Alvin as he rose from his bed. Standing a half a head taller.

Dave was in awe. Alvin was showing signs of new development.

He then turned his attention to the others.

"Give up trying to put on your clothes . It's not going to fit you.", he told them.

They took off the jerseys and walked to Alvin..

The trio looked at each other. They hardly recognized their bodies.

Even Theodore slimmed down a little.

"My, my! What handson gentlemen we have here .",said Christine.

When they saw her, they all blushed, and said'"Good morning."

Christine turned to Dave and said," You go find them something to wear. I'll get their breakfast ready."

As she left, Alvin said,"Dave. You really aught to marry Christine!"

Dave smiled and said,"Maybe someday I will. But now I think we better find you guys something to wear."

He then gave them their sweatsuits.

_**On the road**_

Harry drove his roadster with Vinny at his side.

She wore her old gingham dress. It was more comfortable for her; yet she kept her new hairstyle.

She was secured in her seat. Harry takes no chances with the ones he loves.

"I bet the family will be surprised when they find out!", said Harry while he smiled at his little mother to be.

_**Out in the street...**_

The Chipettes were walking to the Seville house.

"I'm glad we got our chores done.", said Brittany.

"Too bad it took us longer... If you didn't tear up the room; trying to brain us for waking you!

We would 've been here sooner!", chided Eleanor.

"Calm down you two! Remember Christine is here.

We don't want to upset big sister. Especially after she hasn't seen Dave for three weeks!", said Jeanette.

"Three weeks. It feels like three years. I miss Alvin.", sighed Brittany.

She rang the bell.

A moment latter the door opened and she stood motionless. She was now looking eye to eye with Alvin.

He smiled at her, hugged her and walked her inside.

Her sisters were stunned.

Jeanette turned to Eleanor and said,"I hope this happened to Simon and Theodore."

Both of them walked inside and stepped into the living room, where Simon and Theodore greeted them.

Simon kissed Jeanette and said,"Do I measure up to your expectations?"

Jeanette didn't say a word. She nuzzled his chest as she held him in her embrace.

Eleanor smiled and said,"Oh Teddy. There's a lot more of you to love!" She then hugged him tight.

"Oh my you guys have grown!", said a familiar voice.

The group turned to see Uncle Harry standing by the entrance.

Alvin said ," Is mom here?"

Harry smiled and said,"She's in the kitchen with Dave and Christine. We came in by the back entrance."

The group followed Harry to kitchen; where Vinny was sitting at the table with Dave and Christine.

She saw them enter and said,

"My boys! My big wonderful boys! What wonderful, big, brothers you'll make!"

"And cousins Too!" added Dave.

"I'm puzzled. We are brothers already. How can we be cousins too?", asked Simon.

Christine helped Vinny to stand up. Her pronounced belly bulge answered Simon's question.

One by one. Each of the brothers placed their ears to their mom's belly to hear the little heartbeats.

Dave then said," Harry and Vinny will be with us.

So Christine can help with the birthing.

May this be a learning experience for you guys; before you plan to have kids of your own."


	3. Chapter 3 Vinny's Delicate Condition

**Harry's Little Dividend. Part 3. Vinny's Delicate Condition**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and the Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little later in the backyard...<strong>_

Dave came out from the kitchen. Toting a case of root-beers.

He walked up to Harry; who was in the backyard, sitting a lounge chair.

"So Harry how's it feel to be an expectant father?", Asked Dave, as he handed a root-beer to his chipmunk buddy.

Harry took off his hat and scratched his head and said," Kind of happy and scared at the same time."

He then took a swig of his drink and said,"Honestly. I was surprised as you and Christine were.

I thought I would never be a father. Especially after the severe beating I took.

Yet that night with Vinny was magical.

When we joined our hearts, a great warmth of joy came over us.

We felt young again,before the sleep took us both."

Just then Christine, Vinny, and the rest of the family left to visit Miss Miller.

Dave and Harry waved at them; while the group walked to the Miller house.

"So Dave. Do you think Christine will make you a happy man?" , asked Harry.

Dave blushed... He knew he was busted...

He meekly said, "Well I um.. Haven't had a chance to take her out alone... To anywhere special."

Harry rubbed his chin and said," I guess being a single parent does have the disadvantages.

You may want to have a little privacy. Which would be hard with my nephews walking about."

A smile formed on his face. He looked toward Dave and said," You name the day and I'll take the group out!"

_**Walking to the Miller house...**_

"Oh! My sore feet!", Vinny thought to herself.

Usually it wasn't this hard to visit her old friend. Yet expectant motherhood was tagging along.

With it came a sudden shift in her posture. Getting around would be a little difficult.

Just a few more feet; and she get there..

**_In the backyard.._**

Miss Miller dozed in her backyard gazebo.

She stirred from her rest;when a small hand squeezed hers!

She opened her eyes to see Vinny, who then said," Hi Beatrice!"

Miss Miller hugged her dear friend and noticed the bulge.

"Oh my goodness! You are in a family way!",Miss Miller said while smiling.

Vinny chuckled and said,"New little ones and new big ones too! Beatrice look at my boys!"

Miss Miller looked out into her backyard.

She saw that Alvin and his brothers were equal in size to her girls.

"Well bless my soul. I hope to see them married one day.", said Miss Miller.

Vinny smiled and said," How is it going with Christine?"

" She is like a daughter to me. I just love the girl.. I guess she feels like family to us.", said Miss Miller.

Vinny said,"That's good to know Beatri..."; and she suddenly collapsed..

"Christine! Girls! Alvin! Come quickly! Something is wrong with Vinny!" Cried Miss Miller.

Dave and Harry had just taken the luggage to the guest room, when the phone rang..

Dave got the news.. He then notified their private doctor.

Then he turned to Harry and said,"Harry. We must pick up Vinny. She's not feeling well."

_**A little latter..**_

Vinny awoke to the sound of a sphygmomanometer.

Her eyes opened up to see a familiar face.

She said, " You're the doctor who examined the Miller girls."

The doctor smiled and said," Yes it's me. Dr. Janice Karman.

I see much has developed; since last time we met."

Vinny looked around and said," Where am I?"

Christine answered," The Seville home... When you fainted. Harry and Dave carried you here."

The docter removed the strap from her arm and said," Nothing too serious.

You just have to eat and drink more!

Tomorrow we are going to schedule you for an ultrasound.

I'll tell your husband it's O.K. To see you now."

She then left the room.

Harry rushed to Vinny's side. There was a worried look upon his face.

He said,"Forgive me my love. I didn't know how delicate you really were."

He took her hand and nuzzled it with his face.

She felt the tears running down his cheeks.

She wiped his tears and said," It's alright there is nothing too serious.

I just have to remember to take care of myself a little more."


	4. Chapter 4 Mommysitting

**Harry's Little Dividend. Part 4. Mommy-sitting.**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions** **Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Out in the Hallway...<strong>_

Christine had just left the guest room.

She thought it best to let Harry and Vinny comfort each other. She went down the hall to the stairs.

At the bottom of the flight Dave discussed Vinny's health with Dr. Karman.

She said,"I examined her and checked for two possible causes of her fainting spell.

I took some blood samples, which will be given some test. Then I checked her blood pressure.

I found no abnormalities.

So we can rule out the more serious condition known as Preeclampsia.

I am certain she has Anemia... Which is caused by pregnancy."

Dave said,"What can we do?"

The doctor said,"Feed her well. Give her fish, enriched bread, & leafy greens."

Christine excused herself as she walked by.

She walked to the living room where Miss Miller and the rest of the family waited.

The group was somber.

The only one who was most affected was Theodore.

He was weeping in Eleanor's arms.

It was he, who first saw his mom laying motionless on the gazebo floor.

She wouldn't wake up.

Christine sat next to them and said in a soft voice,"Theodore your mom is fine now."

He turned to see Christine. His special angel...

He ran to her, for news of his mother.

"Is she awake?",he asked.

"Yes , but she is a little weak.", answered Christine.

The rest of the group was relieved at this news.

Christine hugged Theodore and said," Your mom has to eat a lot more than she usually does.

So Theodore... You and Eleanor have to feed her plenty of fish, greens, cheese, and breads."

Theodore kissed Christine's cheek. Then he walked over to Eleanor and said,"Will you help me cook for my mom?"

Eleanor said," With pleasure."

The two then walked to the kitchen.

"You handled that well big sister.", said Jeanette as she hugged Christine.

_**Meanwhile in the guestroom...**_

Harry saw to Vinny's comfort. After bathing her; he dressed her in loose fitting silk pajamas.

Harry fluffed additional pillows, which he placed on the bed for her.

She hugged his neck as he gently placed her on top.

Harry then said,"It's O.K. To let go dear."

Vinny smiled and said,Who says I want to let go."

Harry felt himself pulled down to Vinny's lips.

"Ah! The price of husband-ly duties!", Harry thought to himself.

Dave opened the door.

He was about to say something, but blushed and left quietly.

A bit embarrassed, after what he saw going on., he went downstairs to the living room.

He went expecting a sad family, but found Simon and Jeanette straightening out the place.

In the kitchen he heard the business of Theodore and Eleanor.

In the back yard... Alvin mowed the lawn, while Brittany helped Miss Miller pick flowers for Vinny.

Dave was dumbfounded.

Everything he planned to have assigned; was being done.

" David you look like you could use a drink.", said Christine as she handed him a glass of iced tea.

"What did you tell them?", asked Dave.

"Christine smiled and said, "That their mom was doing better and she would need _Tender Loving Care._

So they thought they could ready the place up for the babies arrival."

"So where does that leave me?", asked Dave.

"Hopefully... Free to take me out on a lunch date.

I haven't had a thing to eat, since Vinny passed out.", Christine said with a meek smile.

Dave nodded his head. He would leave the mommy sitting to his boys and their girlfriends.

Everything was in good hands.

He said,"Come Christine. There's a Chinese resturant that I've been wishing to take you to."

She smiled and said "I would like that."


	5. Chapter 5 Theodore's Reward

**Harry's Little Dividend. Part 5.** **Theodore's Reward. **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the prenatal clinic..<strong>_

"Oh! It's so cold. Oooo! That tickles.",exclaimed Vinny.

The doctor smiled and said,"Look at the screen!"

Vinny saw an outline of two small figures. She was seeing her babies for the first time.

The little ones floated in their small space.

Unaware that their father Harry was outside with tears of joy running down his cheeks.

He held his beloved Vinny's hand close to his heart. Often he would kiss it.

Then Doctor Karman moved the probe across her belly in a particular direction.

She smiled and said,"Congratulations you are the proud parents of a boy and a girl."

She then identified the larger one as the boy. The small rounder one was the girl.

Dave and Christine, who had accompanied them, also smiled.

"The pair seem to be developing quite well so far.", said the doctor.

"How's the mother doing?", asked Dave.

Dr. Karman read yesterday's blood test results," Low red blood cells are a sign of Anemia.

Today she seems a lot more active. She must have eaten well."

Harry said," My nephew Theodore saw to that... He made her a most satisfying meal."

"Good! Have him feed her daily.", said the doctor.

A nurse came into the room and handed a sheet of paper to the doctor, then she left.

The doctor read it and smiled.

She turned to Harry and Vinny and said,"Today's test results. Normal red blood cell count."

"Dave remind me to buy Theodore and Eleanor a _**Large Ice Cream Cone**_.", said Harry.

Dave smiled and said,"Don't you mean two?"

Harry smiled and said," Trust me Dave. I've seen them sharing their Ice cream. They only need one now!"

_**At the Mall...**_

The Chipettes waited at the food court.

They were enjoying their smoothies; while waiting for the boys to return with Miss Miller.

They had come to get new clothes for school. The tailor had already sized them for their traditional jerseys.

It was their leisure clothes that they went shopping for.

"I guess they are getting fitted now.", said Brittany.

"You know it was the same for us.", replied Jeanette.

"I can't wait to see how my Teddy looks like.", sighed Eleanor.

As the girls waited, they were being watched by group of boys.

It seems that their physical development has drawn some unwanted attention.

Steward Shipman, Kenny Devitto,and Iggy Porter; these boys were never interest in dating the Chipettes before. .

The group approached the girls.

Steward said,"Hello Brittany I got my dad's car. Care to go cruisin?"

"No thanks!, She said in an uninterested tone.

Iggy said ,"Jeanette we could go one on one at the skating rink."

Her answer,"You can go one on none."

Kenny. Not the brightest of the three said,"Eleanor if you go out with me.. You can be my girlfriend."

Eleanor groaned and said "No way I have a boyfriend and so do my sisters." "

So who are they and where are they? ",asked the boys.

The girls looked at them and smiled.

Then they said,"They are Alvin Seville,Simon Seville,and Theodore Seville. The Chipmunks."

The boys started to laugh. "Those twerps. Ha! They would need a step ladder to date you dolls.", said Steward. "

"That nerd Simon is no match for me. I know karate.", boasted Iggy.

Kenny said ,"Little butterball a chump. You're better off with me!"

He reached over and grabbed Eleanor's arm roughly. This caused her to cry out in pain.

"Take your hand off my girlfriend!", came from a voice behind him. It was Theodore...

He and his brothers just came back from the tailors.

Kenny smiled and let go of Eleanor.

He balled his fist; preparing to floor little Theodore.

He turned and swung his fist...

Only to have it caught in Theodore's strong grip.

With a simple turn his arm was twisted behind him..; and he then fell..

Head first into a trash can.

Iggy saw Simon and said," Tall or not I'll chop you down to size!"

The punk tried to strike him several times. Simon effortlessly swung his body around avoiding contact.

Then he stood still in a corner.

Iggy said "I got you now four eyes!" He lashed out to strike Simon's face.

At the last minute Simon ducked.

Iggy's hand stuck a concrete building post... He passed out from the pain.

Steward thought it best to skip out. He ran past Alvin saying,"See you later squirelboy!"

He didn't get far...

In his haste he forgot to look in front of him .

He struck a rail and fell into a fountain.

Mall security gathered the punks and took statements.

Theodore and his brothers acted only in self defense.

So they didn't get in trouble.

Eleanor hugged Theodore and said ,"My hero."

He saw the slight bruise on her wrist. He kissed it .

"Does it feel better?",he asked.

She nodded her head, then kissed her hero.

Miss Miller arrived with bags of their new clothes.

"Anything happen; while I was paying for your clothes?",she asked.

The group just said ,"Nope!"


	6. Chapter 6 Night Moves

**Harry's Little Dividend. Part 6. Night Moves!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and the Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mid October 5:35 AM<strong>_.

Harry awoke to some sudden movement in the dark.

He turned on the lamp beside the bed and looked toward Vinny. His dearest wife wasn't moving...

It was the babies...

He could see them moving around in Vinny's belly going in and out.

Dr. Karman said that she would be expecting in about 10 to 15 days.

She looked like she was holding a beach ball.

He placed his hand on her belly and gently glided it across the bulge.

Vinny opened her eyes slowly.

She said,"Is anything wrong Harry?"

Harry kissed her belly and then He said,"Nothing's wrong. I was watching our children play."

Vinny smiled and said,"I'm so happy that I could give you children."

Harry moved up, to her face her. Looking into her sky blue eyes,he said,"I'm so happy just to love you."

Then he gently kissed his dear Vinny. He held her close and felt the two moving around.

He then sang to her."You are my special angel... sent from up above...

The lord smiled down on me and sent an angel to love.

You are my special angel... Straight from paradise.

I know you're an angel... cause heaven is in your eyes!

A smile from your lips brings the summer sunshine!

The tears from your eyes bring the rain...

I feel your touch and warm embrace.. and I'm in heaven again!

You are my special angel.. for eternity!

Since heaven sent down an angel; here to watch over me!

Here to watch over me! "

He reached over, turned off the lamp, and returned to her loving embrace..

_**Down in the living room...**_

_**6:15 AM**_

Dave stirred from his sleep.

He had fallen asleep on the sofa... He tried to get up, but was held down fast.

Turning to his side, he saw why he couldn't move. Christine was sleeping next to him..

Dave now remembers what happened. Both of them were looking at his family albums.

First she looked at his album. She marveled at the picture of him playing a guitar.

He remembers her saying,"What a heart breaker!"

She learned that he came from a poor but honest farm family.

He earned a music scholarship and struggled through college.

Some of his friends came from rich families or royalty.

Then he told her of one rich girl, so determined to marry him.

She kept pressuring him to give up music and get a job at her father's factory.

Christine laughed after Dave told her of how baby Alvin accidentally launched a tomato at her face.

As the night went on he told her about the time he almost got married.. To a mother of three boys!

Christine had looked a little worried..

But Dave explained that he and his intended bride had second thoughts about joining two groups of: three like personalities!

Dave looked at Christine's peaceful face.

It didn't mean she didn't have a sneaky side.

He remembers coming back from the kitchen with hot spiced cider. She sat there looking at him with questioning eyes.

She said,"Not seeing other women eh?.. Who's this!"

He went to look in the album, to see what she was talking about.

When he looked she started to laugh.

She had snuck in a photo of them kissing at Harry's wedding.

Wanda had taken the photos and made some copies for him.

Dave laughed and gave Christine her cider.

After the drinks the two started doing the same thing; that was in the picture.

That is all Dave remembers.

He didn't remember the pillows or blankets.

"Everything fine Dave?", said a voice.

He turned to see Alvin; who said,"I couldn't sleep last night. So I went to get a drink from the kitchen.

I saw that the light was on. That's when I saw the both of you sleeping.

So I thought that both of you needed to be comfortable.."

Dave smiled and said,"Thank you Alvin."

As his son left. He remembers what he said about him marrying Christine.

Looking at her he thought,"I can get used to waking up to this pretty face next me.."


	7. Chapter 7 Captain Chipmunk Rides Again!

**Harry's Little Dividend. Chapter 7. Captain Chipmunk Rides Again!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halloween night at the Miller House...<strong>_

"Attention!,Captain Anne Bonny, Susan B. Anthony, and Cleopatra, your dates are here" Cried a tall pretty Witchy- Po.

Alvin and his brothers were giggling.

Seeing Christine in striped stockings, blacked out teeth, and a long warty nose was funny.

One by one the girls came downstairs.

Brittany was bold and beautiful as the famous lady pirate.

Jeanette looked like she stepped out of Simon's time machine.

A living embodiment of the famous women's rights leader.

Eleanor was EPIC!

She shined in her gold outfit. The costume complimented her newly acquired curves.

Theodore was in awe of her royal beauty.

He stood at the foot of the stairs; dressed as Hercules.

He now looked the part.

Working out with Alvin's weights gave him strong arms and a barrel chest.

He took his sweetheart's hand and led her outside.

Simon wore the cap and cloak of the great detective.. Sherlock Holmes.

He approached Jeanette and took her hand as well.

Brittany looked around and said," Where's Alvin?"

A voice from behind a curtain spoke,"Alvin? There is no Alvin here!"

Brittany asked,"Then who are you?"

A dashing figure in a cape stepped out and bowed before her.

"It is I.. _Captain Chipmunk!_", he said.

He then grabbed her waist, looked into her eyes, and laid a good kiss on her lips.

Christine then giggled and said," Hurry up captains or the ship leaves without you."

The pair dashed out the door to Dave's waiting car.

Christine locked the door behind her.

Miss Miller was keeping Harry and Vinny company. So she would watch over the chipettes.

Her partner in crime Dave , (who was dressed as The Phantom of the Opera), waited for Christine to step into the car.

She climbed in and they were off...

_**At the Seville house...**_

Miss Miller applied cream to Vinny's belly. "Does this help?", she asked.

Vinny felt the itchy feeling fade.

She smiled and said," Thank you Beatrice. The itching was driving me crazy."

"We have to be careful Vinny.

Right now your belly is so stretched it's thin. Any scratching could lead to infection.",said Miss Miller.

"Now we don't want that now!", said Harry.

He entered their room with a bowel of clam chowder and crackers on the side.

He placed a bib in Vinny and sat beside her... Harry began to feed his wife.

"Honestly Harry... I can feed myself...",said Vinny.

He looked at her and said,"Don't you want me to practice?"

A puzzled Vinny said,"Practice for what?"

Harry smiled at her and said,"At being a good father.

The one who will feed the babies when Mama is sleeping."

Vinny smiled and said,"Harry.. Come feed your babies.."

_**At the school auditorium..**_

The group was having fun at the school Halloween Party.

Eleanor got first place in the girls costume contest.

Her radiant Cleopatra outfit dazzled the judges.

Brittany and Jeanette had to settle for third place.

Darlene's elaborate Red Death as a woman! Was a stunning second place winner.

_**At a pumpkin carving competition..**_

A judge said," First prize in the pumpkin carving contest goes to Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller!

For their fabulous Halloween scene design !"

**_At the pie baking competition.._**

The judge says,"The Blue Ribbon goes to Theodore. For his pumpkin moose pie."

_**At the dance competition...**_

It is down to two dance teams!..

Wayne Pitney and Zelda Gridley against Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller.

Wayne and Zelda did a synchronized dance number to Herbie Hancock's Rocket.

Alvin and Brittany performed a fusion of : a waltz, tango, and flamenco dance to Carlos Santana's: Into the night.

The Judges were totally floored by their performance.

Needless to say. They won the competition.

Brittany turned to Alvin and said,"We were great.. But my feet are killing me.

Alvin said.,"Let's go the courtyard outside. You could soak your feet in the pond."

The two arrived at the fountain.

He helped pull her long boots off, and said,"Does the fair captain wish for a cold root beer?"

"That sounds great! My dashing Captain!", said Brittany with a smile.

As he left Brittany plunged her hot swollen feet into the pond. She gave out a delighted ,"Ahh!"

Brittany took her handkerchief and wiped the sweat from her neck .

She froze when she heard the sound of a snapping twig.

Coming from the bushes...

"Is that you Alvin?", she asked.

No answer...

She started to get worried and stepped out of the pond.

Leaving her boots; she started to make her way back to the auditorium.

She could hear footsteps behind her.

She turned and saw a person in a scream mask.

He wasn't from the party. They didn't allow mask.

She turned to run and ran into a large person with a hideous scarecrow mask.

The creep covered her mouth and carried her off.

Shortly Alvin arrived with two rootbeer bottles.

He knew something was not right...

Brittany would never leave her boots behind.

He looked around... No sign of her.

Then he noticed her handkerchief. Brittany had left him a trail.

_**Elsewhere..**_

The two creeps were gloating," Looky here! A pirate lady."

Brittany,who was tied to a tree said,"What do you creeps want!"

The tall one laughed and said,"Pay back to your boyfriend.."

They then removed their mask.

Steward Shipman and Kennith Devitto's faces were revealed.

Steward then said," I lost my driving privileges

and he was kicked off the football team; because of your boyfriend and his brothers.

So I think taking his prized booty should hurt."

He held her chin and tried to steal a kiss.

A voice cried out,"Touch her and you're history!"

The two guys turned and were pounced on by Captain chipmunk, Sherlock Holmes, and **The Mighty Hercules**.

Steward took Alvin's hard right to the face and folded like a deck of cards.

Theodore rammed Kennith's belly and knocked the wind out of him.

After Brittany was free...; Simon tied them up with their own rope.

"Just wait till they try to explain to the principal and their parents what they were planning.",said Simon.

He held his digital camcorder; listening to their conversation..

"How did you find me so quickly?",asked Brittany.

"You danced up a good sweat!

You unique scent led me to you.", replied Alvin as he handed Brittany her handkerchief.

Captain Chipmunk had returned.

He carried his lady in his arms.

Escorted by Sherlock Holmes and **The Mighty Hercules!**

All returning to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>I dedicate this Chapter to: Adventure, Romance, and Classic Heroes!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Motherhood and Marriage lesson

**Harry's Little Dividend. Part 8. Motherhood and Marriage Lessons. **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and Owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Seville Guest room...<strong>_

Vinny was having _**The Talk **_with the girls.

"You can see well that I have trouble moving now. I am due any day . ", said Vinny.

She sat upright on a pile of pillows, while Brittany and her sisters listened.

Vinny looked fondly at them and said,"I know how much you love my boys...

Birthing will be a test of that love... The swollen feet,back pain, morning sickness, and mood swings.

When your time comes... You must be prepared for the great pain.

As well as possible death."

"Death!", said The Chipettes in shock.

"I'm afraid so.", answered Christine, who happened to be sitting by the window.

Vinny looked at their scared faces and said," I am just letting you know, that giving birth may be a great sacrifice.

Life and Death are always together.

You lovely girls are young and strong. I'm in my mid-years. That is when it is the most dangerous... Ouch!"

"What's wrong Vinny!,asked the girls.

Vinny smiled and said, "The babies were kicking. Well.. That's what comes out of love."

The girls laughed at the sight of vinny's belly moving like jelly.

"I remember my first time. I had my loyal man with me.", said Vinny.

She sighed as remembered Alfred by her side; while she screamed from the birthing.

She held his arms so tightly. That her claws dug deep into his arms.

He knew she didn't mean to hurt him.

He would latter say,"It was my way of sharing the pain, that I put you through."

Looking at the girls, Vinny said,"You don't have to worry about my boys betraying your love.

They take after their father and Dave. Two very honorable men."

_**Outside..**_

Harry and the boys were waxing the roadster and discussing...

" Marriage. Boys.. You want to know what to expect from it?", he asked his nephews.

"Is it hard?",asked Alvin.

"Is it costly?", asked Simon

"Does it last forever?", asked Theodore.

Harry looked at them. Their young faces all eager for answers.

He then grabbed a shammy and buffed the wax on the roadster's hood.

While buffing he said,"Hard! Only as hard as you make it. There are pressures in life that affect you.

Remember that it should not come between you and your woman.

You both must endure some pressure and shine like this hood."

Alvin saw his reflection from the mirror like shine. He said, "Awesome!"

Harry buffed the chrome bumper.

He turned to Simon and said,"Cost? Life always has a cost. You must strive to live everyday.

Even more if you're married! That is when you both really have to team up and plan out your life goals.

Whatever you earn is for both of you.

It is no longer for me!

It is for we!

Watch for real deals... Do your math...

Watch out for swindlers...

I don't have to remind you about that."

Harry hung down his head when he said it.

The memory from the past. Cheating his own flesh and blood brought him shame. He then finished the bumper.

The sun's rays bounced off. Simon turned from it's glare and said,"Brilliant!"

"Marriage forever? ", Harry said, while looking at Theodore.

"Well boys. Climb in." he said while putting away the wax and supplies.

He got into his car and said,"Now look at this car. This is as close to marriage, as some fellows get.

You have to care for her, clean her, and renew your commitment every year.

If not... She will leave you in a lurch and breakdown.

Remember you need her as much as she needs you.

Do not neglect your responsibility to each other... The quality of your love fuels your marriage.

Fuel it with premium LOVE and your marriage will run for eternity."

Theodore said,"That's beautiful!"

Harry then took the boys out for a drive

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of young people should follow that advice..<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Tokens of Affection

**Harry's Little Dividend. Part 9. Tokens of Affection. **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the guest room..<strong>_

Christine ,(at the window), saw the boys going for a ride with their uncle.

"Harry is really ready to be a father. I wonder if I 'll be ready to be a wife.", she mused to herself.

She turned away from the window and saw Jeanette brushing Vinny's beautiful shoulder length hair..

Christine remembered how radiant Vinny looked on her wedding day. Now the glow of motherhood made her appear more lovely.

Brittany and Eleanor came in with her meal and drink. They made sure to feed her small amounts through out the day. This was to avoid nausea.

The girls were getting a lesson first hand of what to expect.

They pampered Vinny like a queen. Massaging her shoulders and lower back.

The girls realized the pressures that the female body goes through. The pain from the additional weight. Like swollen feet and other problems.. the need to go to the bathroom. This made the girls think about how devoted the boys will be. Then they remembered Vinny saying that the boys will be loyal. When the time comes...

_**A little Latter.. at the mall..**_

"Well boys.. You believe it's time to show your loyalty to the girls?", asked Harry.

He had to ask. Since they had been stopped in front of a jewelry display that held heart shaped lockets.

They turned and looked at their uncle with hopeful eyes. Harry felt himself set up.

He said,"I guess it's my fault for telling them about the quality of their love."

He then went to talk with the jeweler. He came back and said,"Alright boys let's write down what you wish to engrave in their lockets. Now it has to be short, but memorable."

Within an hour it was done. Each locket had a unique quote engraved inside. Now to get a small photo to for it.

The mall's photo booth, was the right place to get one. Each of the brothers styled and combed their hair. They wanted to look their best for their sweethearts.

Simon and Theodore,s photos looked great. Yet Alvin took the longest. He wanted the best face he could find.

If Simon didn't pull the plug on the booth. They would be there all day.

_**Latter at the Seville house..**_

Dave was in the kitchen. Cleaning the cook wear he used in making shrimp scampi. He could smell it cooking away." I hope Christine likes it." , he thought to himself.

It has been almost half a year. He had been wondering what could he give to Christine.

She was an extraordinary woman. Lasting this long with him and his chipmunk sons..

Just then Harry and the boys arrived.

Dave looked at his sons. How unusually neat and groomed they looked.

Dave said,"Harry. Why are they so sharp looking?

Harry cleared his throat and said,"They wish to show their loyalty to their girlfriends.

So they took pictures of themselves. To place in these lockets."

Dave saw the wonderfully designed tokens of affection.

He then said,"They are wonderful! The girls will love it!"

A smile started to form upon Dave's face. He just got an idea.

"Boys can you do me a favor?", he asked.

"What?", they replied.

"Can you hold off giving those to your girlfriends. I wish to do the same for Christine.

So I have to go to the mall now and get one for her.

Theodore can you take care of the shrimp scampi while I'm gone.", Dave said as he headed out.

The boys kept their promise. They put away their surprise gifts.

Moments later. Christine came into the kitchen.

"Dave.. Dave are you there? , she asked.

She turned to see only Theodore and Harry.

Christine said,"Harry.. You are needed upstairs... It's time..Vinny's water broke!"

* * *

><p><strong>The moment has come..<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Bittersweet Love

**Harry's Little Dividend. Part 10. Bittersweet Love.**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions inc. **

**The song : Babe What would You Say! Was written by: Neal" Hurricane" Smith.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Upstairs..<strong>_

Harry went into the room and found Vinny surrounded by the Chipettes. They stood around her in a loving embrace.

They all feared for her.

Vinny looked up and saw Harry.

She said,"Girls.. It's time for you to leave.. Go give comfort to my boys."

They understood and kissed her as they left the room.

Harry went to her and held her close. Her beautiful eyes were filled with joy and a little sorrow.

He wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her.

Pulling back he smiled and said,"Shall we dance?.."

"Where's the music?",Vinny asked.

"In my heart.",replied Harry.

Then as they danced, Harry sang,

_" Have I a hope or half a chance._

_To even ask if I could dance with you, yoo hoo!_

_Would you greet me or politely turn away!_

_Would there suddenly be sunshine on a cold and rainy day!_

_Oh babe what would you say?_

_For there are you, sweet lollipop._

_Here am I with such a lot to say, hey hey!_

_Just to walk with you along the milky way!_

_To caress you through the nighttime._

_Bring you flowers everyday!_

_Oh babe! What would you say?"_

_**At the mall..**_

Dave was looking at the locket he bought for Christine.

"She is sure to love this.",he thought to himself.

His cellphone then went off. "Hello... Oh it's you Christine!", he said while smiling.

The smile quickly disappeared when he hears the news.

Dave said,"O.K. Christine I'll get a hold of Dr. Karman."

_**Fifteen minutes latter..**_

Dave was home.

He was wondering if they should take Vinny to the hospital. Then he remembered that Christine is a licensed midwife..

The reason Christine wanted the doctor present; was in case of emergency.

Vinny's fainting spell and history of anemia warranted a doctor's attention.

Vinny had not yet gone into labor. So Dave and the others had dinner.

Upstairs Harry had come from the shower.

He was bare chested, with a towel around his neck, and wore his pajama pants.

He rested beside his Vinny. On baby watch.

_**Downstairs...**_

The door bell rings.

Dave opened the door to Miss Miller. She stood there looking a little lost.

She quietly said,"Christine told me about Vinny. She said to be here in case.."

Dave understood and said,"Come in Beatrice. You are always welcome."

Then from upstairs they heard Harry say,"Christine.. It's time!"

Christine emerged from the living room. She greeted, Miss Miller, and ran upstairs.

Miss Miller walked into the living room where the kids waited.

Before Dave could close the front door. He heard a car pull up his driveway.

He stepped outside to see who it was.

Dr. Karman had arrived.

Dave assisted her with her portable medical gear.

Alvin and the others watched them go upstairs to the guest room.

Simon noticed one of the devices. It was a defibrillator.

"Why would they need that for?", he said.

Miss Miller tapped his shoulder.

He turned to her, and she said,"Simon. The girls and I have to talk to you and your brothers. It concerns your mother..."

Dave came downstairs.

He went to see how the group was doing in the living room.

He then heard the girls explaining to the boys about the dangers of childbirth.

He decided to go to the kitchen. Where he made some hot tea.

Shortly he was joined by Miss Miller, who joined him for a drink. She sipped her tea and wept for her friend Vinny.

In their room, Harry and Vinny held each other.

He stood at the foot of the bed, as she knelt with her legs apart, on the bed facing him.

Gravity was assisting her in the delivery.

The bundle of life within her was shifting.

Vinny took deep breaths and started to push.

Christine, who monitored her progress, told her to stop and rest a moment. She could see that the dilation was beginning.

Dr. Karman monitored Vinny's blood pressure, which was climbing with every push.

"O.K. Try again.",said Christine.

Sweat was forming on Vinny's brow, as she pushed again.

The pain was great.

She held on to Harry so tightly; that her nails drew blood from his back.

Harry winced as he held her up.

"I can see the head emerging. You are doing fine. Give them another push.", said Christine.

Vinny looked at Harry and said,"Our babies are coming Harry. Oh! How I love you." She kissed him.

Then with almost all her inner strength she pushed.

The burning pain shot through her. Her wail of pain could be heard downstairs.

The Chipettes wept in the arms of their sweethearts.

They were all aware of Vinny's peril.

With that final push two babies emerged at the end of her labor.

The small one was embraced in the arms of the larger one.

Big brother had helped bring out little sister.

Dr. Karman cut the umbilical cords. Then she gave them to Christine, for bathing.

From Harry's view he saw Christine washing the babies. So pink and pure.

He shed tears of joy as he turned to his wife, who rested on his shoulder, and said,"Vinny dear.. We have two beautiful babies!

Vinny, Vinny!"

She was motionless..

Dr. Karman looked at the heart rate monitor.

It flat-lined... Vinny's heart had stopped from the strain.. She was dead..


	11. Chapter 11 I'll be loving you Always

**Harry's Little Dividend. Part 11. I'll be Loving you.. Always!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At that very moment..<strong>_

Christine had just placed the twins in the crib, when she heard Dr. Karman say,"Christine Vinny's not breathing!

Give her CPR! I'll ready the defibrillator!"

Harry stood there frozen in time. His beloved angel's heart had stopped.

Death was threatening to take his sunshine away.

He saw Christine lifting her off his shoulders. Then she started to breath into her. Trying to buy some precious time.

The heart monitor was still reading flat-line. Yet Christine didn't quit.

Dr. Karman opened Vinny's blouse. As Christine worked on Vinny, the doctor shaved two patches of fur for the placement of conductive gel.

She then picked up two paddles.

"Christine! Stand clear!,Cried the doctor.

The paddles made contact and a charge coursed through Vinny's body.

Thankfully; it was enough to start her heart.

"That was cutting it close!", said Dr. Karman.

She turned to see Harry standing with tears in his eyes.

He said ,"Thank you Dr. Karman."

Christine, who walked behind him, said,"Harry come look at your beautiful children.

Let's let Vinny rest and Dr. Karman can treat those cuts on you back."

_**Downstairs in the living room...**_

Time stood still For The Chipmunks and The Chipettes.

They heard Vinny's Cry and then silence. Christine had not come downstairs.

"I hope she's O.K.. ", said Eleanor, while holding Theodore close.

Jeanette tried to be brave by saying,"Vinny told us of the risk."Yet she buried her face into Simon's chest and wept.

Brittany looked at Alvin with tears in her eyes.

She said "Will we ever be as committed as your mother and Uncle Harry."

Dave worried for his adopted sons. He would have to deal with their grief. Like when their kitten was killed.

The difference is: Cookie chomper III was a pet.

This is their mother.

Just then the doctor came downstairs and addressed the group.

She said,"The babies are fine. They were just fed and are resting.

Vinny is under Christine and Harry's care.

She had some mild trauma during the delivery. She's in stable condition and a little weak...

I've given her an I.V. ."

Dave said,"Thank you Dr. Karman."

Miss Miller said," Would you like some tea?"

"Sure. I could use some right now.", said the doctor.

_**Upstairs..**_

Christine looked at Harry hold and gently burp his son.

He was so happy.

"What are you going to name him?", asked Christine.

Harry said,"I am hoping to decide that with Vinny.

Right now; he's just my boy."

He placed him next to his sister in the crib.

Just then Harry's little girl started to cry.

"Honey I saw you feed, 'till you almost popped. I burped you and changed your diaper.",said Harry.

"Perhaps a lullaby.",said Christine.

" I don't know any.",said Harry.

He then looked at his daughter with her chocolate brown hair.

He saw a little bit of Vinny in her.

So he thought of his love and sang,

_"I'll be loving you.. Always._

_With a love that's true.. Always._

_When the things you find.._

_Need a helping hand..._

_I will understand.._

_Always.._

_Always.._

_Days may not be fair.. Always.._

_That's when I'll be there.. Always.._

_Not for just an hour.._

_Not for just a day.._

_Not for just a year.._

_But always_.."

Harry's little girl fell asleep with her brother.

Christine said,"That was beautiful Harry."

He smiled and said,"Thank you for everything Christine.

Now I wish to sleep beside my Vinny. I'll see you tomorrow."

Christine smiled and then left the bedroom. It was rough night for everyone involved.

Christine was happy it didn't end sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>I dedicate this chapter in Loving memory of my dear mother. Her favorite Frank Sinatra song was: "Always."- by: Irving Berlin<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Tears of Sorrow and Joy

**Harry's Little Dividend. Part 12. Tears of Sorrow and Joy.**

**Based on characters from:Alvin and The Chipmunks. ****Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Out in the hall...<strong>_

Christine was tired and she slowly walked down the stairs. She looked in the living room and saw no one.

It was late.. So she rested on the sofa. She would sleep... Get up early and go home to the Miller house.

She took off her slippers, propped up a cushion, and rested her head.

She slumbered into welcome sleep and to a dream.

She was nineteen on Dauphin Island. Camping out with her friends.

Maryanne, Shelly, and Wendy. The girls were inseparable.

Whether they were fishing, swimming, or hiking the trails... They all did it with thier own unique style.

They graduated from high school, and this was their first outing.. Without their parents.

A right of passage; into the adult world.

After summer was over. They would all attend the University of Alabama.

They all had plans for their futures.

Maryanne studied Law and hoped to be a respected judge.

Shelly studied Science. Her field of study Anthropology. She hoped one day to do fieldwork in crime scene investigations.

Wendy was a wiz with photography. Even with a simple camera, she managed to capture awesome images.

Christine, a good singer, studied music. She hoped to teach future singers. She so loved to sing in her uncle's parish.

She remembers running with her friends on the sugar white dunes of the beach.

Those were pleasant memories.

Ten years latter.. Christine is the only one left.

She was found cringing in the wreckage of a collapsed building.

Her friends weren't as fortunate.

She laid flowers on their grave markers and left to a mission in California.

Christine snapped from her dream. She looked around and quietly wept. She felt so alone..She laid down and went back to sleep..

When the morning came, Christine was awakened.

By three kisses on her cheek.

She opened her eyes and saw Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

As she sat up, she was warmly hugged by the boys.

"What's this? What's going on?", she asked.

"Dr. Karman Told us what you did.",said Simon.

" You helped save our mom.", said Alvin.

"We love you Christine!", cried Theodore.

Christine smiled, hugged them back, and said,"I love you too!"

This sense of love.. Was what she needed.. After the sorrow she felt; the night before..

Dave came in with a covered breakfast tray and said,"May I join in?"

Alvin and the others stepped back, as Dave placed it on her lap.

Christine lifted the lid and saw a heart shaped locket. "Oh! It's beautiful.", she said.

Opening it she saw Dave's handsome photograph.

She then read the inscription aloud," You have my heart... May I have yours?"

She then saw Dave kneeling before her.

She gasped when she noticed the engagement ring.

Her heart was beating wildly..

She looked at dave and the others.

Is this a dream?.. Was this really happening?

With tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, Christine embraced Dave and said,"Yes,yes,yes!"

_**Up in the guestroom...**_

Harry woke up to the sound of his hungry babies.

"Don't worry little ones. Daddy will take you to Mama.",said Harry.

Vinny hadn't stirred from her unconscious state.

So they could feed... Harry had opened her blouse, and placed his children on their mother.

As he laid beside Vinny, he heard his daughter feed so eagerly.

Then he heard,"Stop, stop. That tickles ."

Vinny was awakening. Her eyelids opened slowly.

The first thing that she saw,was the sight of her babies.

"My little ones are so beautiful!", she cried.

Vinny felt a kiss on her cheek.

Looking to her right and she saw Harry.

With tears in his eyes, Harry said,"My love . You've come back to me."

He reached over his children and kisses Vinny.

There would be no tears of sorrow... For Joy now rules this day!


	13. Chapter 13 The Eye Opening Event

**Harry's little Dividend. Part 13. The Eye Opening Event.**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Near mid-day. At the Miller home.<strong>_

"She's been in the shower; since she came back.", Brittany told her sisters.

"Not only that! She was blushing and had a big grin on her face.",Eleanor added

"Well, she didn't get a chance to take one last night. Plus she gave us the news of Vinny's awakening", Jeanette said in her defense.

Brittany paced the room. Christine's smile reminded her of Mona Lisa. Something more than Vinny waking up happened.

Something really special took place.

Brittany was being eaten up by her curiosity. Turning to her sisters, she said,"Let's have a talk with Christine."

The group walked to the bathroom.

Brittany was about to knock on the door, when it opened.

Christine stood before them wearing nothing more than a towel around her hair, and one around her body.

Christine was as stunned as the chipettes.

She regained her composure and said,"Girls I need your help in dressing up special.

Later in her room, Christine's secret was revealed.

The girls longingly looked at Christine's engagement ring.

She told them of how Dave presented the locket and the ring to her.

Once again Christine was hugged and showered with love.

Brittany began to select the right shoes, to go with Christine's light green dress.

Jeanette helped to brush her hair, while Eleanor applied the nail polish.

Miss Miller entered the room and said," Are you going to a party?"

"Miss Miller. Christine want's to look good for Dave's parents on his web camera.", said Jeanette.

"Did you say Dave's parents?",Asked Miss Miller.

Eleanor held up Christine's hand. Revealing the ring which clearly explained all.

A misty eyed Miss Miller hugged Christine.

Then she said, "You look beautiful! May I add a finishing touch."

"Of course you may. Beatrice.", said Christine.

Moments latter Christine had the most ornate French Braid.

_**Latter at the Seville house...**_

Dave answered the door.

He stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Christine's dazzling appearance.

She was more beautiful than ever.

She stepped up to him and kissed him.

When her lips parted from his. She said," Beatrice and the girls are here to see the babies."

That was when he noticed them behind her.

"Please come in everyone.", he said while blushing.

They all walked into the living room. to see Alvin and his brothers by the crib.

Inside were the two mini-munks. They squeaked and squealed away. Brittany was in awe of how adorable the two were.

She also remembered what it almost cost Vinny.

She hugged her and said," I'm happy you are still with us.

Someday I hope you will see Alvin's children."

"As well as Simon and Theodore's!", said her sisters.

Miss Miller said,"Vinny I think they are opening their eyes."

When Harry heard this news, He got his camera ready.

Both he and Vinny stood before the babies.

When their boy opened his eyes; Harry said," He has Alfie's expressive eyes."

He then thought a moment and said,"Son.. I will name you Alfie."

Then he took his picture.

"Little sister is opening her's .", said Theodore.

Vinny picked her daughter up and saw something special.

She turned to Harry and said,"Harold. Don't her eyes remind you of someone?"

When Harry looked. He saw that his girl, had his dark brown eyes.

" I'll name you after your father.", said Vinny.

"I don't think Harry is a good name for a girl.", said Harry.

Vinny smiled at him and said,"Harriet will love her name."

Harry smiled. Then he took a picture of Vinny with their sweet Harriet.

_**In the den..**_

Dave sat in front of his computer.

When he saw his parents appear, he said," Mom. Dad. I would like to introduce you to Christine.

She is my fiance ."

His parents smiled at Christine and said," Child you are beautiful. We can't wait till the day you wed."

Christine modestly blushed.


	14. Chapter 14 Surprising The girls!

**Harry's Little Dividend. Part 14. Surprising the Girls!**

**Based on characters from:Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by:Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early December..<strong>_

Harry was feeling great... Pushing a baby stroller, as he walked arm in arm with Vinny.

The two had left from a follow up visit; at the doctors office.

There was no lingering side effects from the near tragic birthing.

The children were in good health. They even started to walk..

Their speaking ability was starting to form as well.

He smiled when Alfie and little Harriet uttered the words Papa and Mama.

Since they have already started teething. They now have to be bottle fed .

Vinny can't afford to get bruised while breast feeding.

The two were mouthing their chew sticks.

When their teeth come in, they will be ready for solid food.

The little family continued to stroll along to the parking lot.

Where Dave and Christine waited for them.

_**Elsewhere ..**_

Theodore and Eleanor raced through the park.

Theodore found it more easy to run than before. His growth spurt endowed him with stamina.

That's what he needed to keep up with Eleanor.

That alone would be hard, since she was now endowed with longer, swifter, legs.

The objective was ahead. An empty park bench.

"First one to the bench wins a prize!", shouted Theodore as he passed her by.

Up to a challenge Eleanor poured on the power.

She passed Theodore, leaped up, and landed on the bench.

Theodore wiped his brow of sweat, and smiled at her.

"The Winner!", he said, as he caught his breath.

"Don't I get a prize?",asked Eleanor.

Theodore stepped forward and took her in his arms.

He hugged her tight. Then he gave her a kiss.

When Eleanor pulled back from the kiss. She noticed that Theodore had something in his hand.

It was a heart shaped locket.

He then placed it around her neck..

Eleanor saw his handsome picture.

Then she reads the inscription,"You're my Sweetest Love.."

She held Theodore in a long intimate embrace.

Not a word was spoken..

As a rush of wind blew by. It carried off the tears of joy, which rolled down Eleanor's cheeks.

_**At the beach...**_

Simon was with Jeanette.

Testing wind velocity with his special designed kite.

"Jeanette can you reel in the kite. I'm finished with my test.", said Simon.

As she reeled in the kite. A sudden updraft took it.

She almost took off... Simon took hold of her.

Together the pair reeled in the kite.

Jeanette then noticed something attached to the kite's underside.

A small capsule. She opened it.. A heart shaped locket was inside..

Just like the one Christine received from Dave.

She nervously opened it.

She saw Simon's handsome face.

Beside it was the inscription," May our Love soar to Great Heights!"

Jeanette stood there transfixed. Her cheeks were blushing.

She then saw Simon open the locket's clasp.

He then placed it around her neck and said,"Jeanette.. I'm eternally committed to you."

Jeanette now had the same sensation of a dream like Christine had.

Tears were welling up in her eyes.

She held Simon close and kissed him.

When lips parted she looked into his blue eyes.

He looked into her green eyes.

Not a word was spoken... The locket's inscription was enough.

_**At the movie theater..**_

Alvin and Brittany just finished seeing Twilight of the Vampires and Werewolves.

In the lobby the pair started to review.

"That movie wasn't worth it's weight in popcorn.", said Alvin.

"What was wrong with it?", asked a fuming Brittany.

"Everything! I go in to see a werewolf fight a Vampire.

Instead it has a werewolf make out with a vampire.",replied Alvin.

"You don't know what romantic is!",huffed Brittany

"I'll show you romantic!", said Alvin. He took her hand and started to dance with her.

This drew the attention of the people in the lobby.

"Are you crazy Alvin! The people are starting to watch us.", said Brittany.

"So let them watch.", answered Alvin.

A crowd formed around the Chipmunk pair.

When Alvin noticed the large crowd, he stopped and got on his knee.

Before everyone he said," Dearest beauty. Your lowly Beast suffers so! Please accept my heart...

So I may be your man.."

He had his hand clutching to his chest. With a quick motion. He held up a heart shaped locket.

The crowd went quiet..

Brittany took the locket. She opened it and saw a dashing image of Alvin.

Beside it the inscription. It read ,"Your Love Rules My Wild Heart."

Brittany smiled as Alvin stood up.

He looked deeply at her. Then in front of everyone. He kissed her.

The crowd broke out in applause.

A guy from the crowd said,"That was more romantic than that lousy werewolf & vampire movie!"

_**That night at the Miller house...**_

Christine was in her room. She smiled at each of her adopted sisters.

They all sat in a circle, wearing heart shaped lockets.

She listened.. As they told her, of how dashing, unique, and romantic their guys were!


	15. Chapter 15 A Chipmunk Star is Born

**Harry's Little Dividend. Chapter 15. A Chipmunk Star is Born!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night time...<strong>_

Back in their room. Harry and Vinny prepared the clothes they picked; for tomorrow's holiday concert.

Harry looked classy in his black tuxedo and shoes.

Vinny looked angelic in her downy white dress.

"You look as beautiful as the day I married you.",said Harry.

Vinny blushed as he approached her. They were about to kiss. That's when they heard their children cry out.

Vinny inspected them and said,"Harry. Can you help me with a pair of diapers?"

Moments latter... The babies are powdered and wearing fresh diapers.

"Now off to dreamland .", said Harry, as he placed them in the crib.

Vinny looked at her babies and sang,

"_Hush a bye little ones... Close your eyes little ones..._

_Dream time is near... You needn't fear..._

_And when you wake... I will be here.._

_Rest your heads little ones... Dream sweet dreams little ones.._

_The stars say goodnight... I say sleep tight.._

_And when you wake... I will be here..."_

Alfie dozed off.. Harriet still was awake.

"Goodness.. Child why won't you sleep?', said a surprised Vinny.

Little Harriet raised her hands out to Harry and said,"Papa!"

Harry knew it was his turn to lullaby.

Once again Harry sang," I'll be loving you always..."

Out in the hall. Dave heard Harry sing.

"I think my old friend can help me with something special tomorrow.", Dave said to himself.

Harry finished his song. Harriet rested in her mother's arms.

Vinny placed her beside her brother. She then turned to Harry and said,"That song was beautiful."

Harry placed his arm around Vinny and said,"I sang it for my two favorite girls."

He nuzzled her and said,"Now let's get ready for bed."

_**The following day...**_

At the concert. The people were enjoying Christmas classics. Preformed by the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Some other performers like: Harry Connick Jr. and Annie Lennox would also be there.

Harry and Vinny sat in the front row with their kids. Christine and Miss Miller kept them company.

Alvin and his brothers performed tune like: Rocking around the Christmas tree, Blue Christmas, and their Christmas song.

The Chipettes performed: Jingle Bell rock, Walking in a winter wonderland, and All I want for Christmas is you.

The show was going great.

While The Chipmunks and Chipettes rested. Annie Lennox or Harry Connick Jr. performed.

It was at the last performance when Mr. Connick addressed the audience.

He stepped to the microphone and said," I was told that we have a special singing guest ." A spotlight landed on Harry.

"Uncle Harry. Would You care to join me on stage.", asked Mr. Connick.

Harry was surprised. How could he refuse.

He was ushered to the stage by Dave, who said," This is your time to shine!"

There they were.. The two guys named Harry.

Mr. Connick whispered to Harry," Do you know this tune?"

Harry looked at the music selection, smiled and shook his head.

"O.K. The mike is yours., said Harry Connick Jr.

Harry stepped to the microphone. He looked at Vinny and his kids and sang,

_"Have Yourself. a Merry little Christmas.._

_Let your heart be light.._

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight!_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas..._

_Make the Yule tide gay.._

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away!_

_Here we are as in olden days..._

_Happy golden days of yore.._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us.._

_Gather near to us once more.._

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow.._

_Hang a shining star above the highest bough!_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now!"_

The concert hall was silent. Then waves of applause came from the audience.

Alfie and Harriet said , "Papa sings good!"

Vinny smiled as Harry took a bow.

Harry Connick Jr. shook Uncle Harry's hand and said, "Welcome to the club!"

That was the highlight of the concert. Alvin and the others, were proud of Uncle Harry.

_**At the Seville house..**_

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes would have the most memorable Christmas.

The next year will be their last year in Jr. High.

They both grew physically as well as emotionally. They're ready for the challenge of High school.

Uncle Harry now has his own legion of older fans.

Promoters of the concert now want him to perform. Next year.. Seasonally at Honeymoon resorts and cruise lines.

Vinny and the kids would come along. The rest of the year, they'll be in their home.

As for Dave and Christine.. They plan to wed in mid June. On the day they first met.

Harry would return the favor. By being their best man.

Now this special family will enjoy each others company. Exchanging gifts, drinking hot spiced cider, and kissing under the mistletoe...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would like to thank you all.. For being such loyal readers.. If you wish to see this trilogy turned into a mini series. You'll have to bring it to the attention of the Bagdasarians at their website <strong>_

_**This is my last Harry story. Don't worry! He returns in my next tale. Dave and Christine's Wedding!**_

_**Special thanks to: Ross and Janice for Vinny's Lullaby. As well as Hugh Martin for:Have yourself a merry little Christmas...**_


End file.
